kindiefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Archivo:M V Blue Lamb (블루램) - Fish In The Water (수어)
Descripción Artist : Blue Lamb Album Title : Our Night (우리의 밤) Release Date : 2019.02.28 Genre : Rock here Melon - https://goo.gl/7uZhSq Naver Music - https://goo.gl/PFbVgF Mnet - https://goo.gl/u4HN4m Bugs - https://goo.gl/EXdZ2R Genie - https://goo.gl/9TVZkB ■ Mirrorball Music http://mirrorballmusic.co.kr/ https://www.facebook.com/mirrorballmusic https://twitter.com/mirrorballmusic 블루램 EP 밤 “깊은 슬픔이 나를 데려가려 할 때, 네가 알려준 춤들을 따라했지.” — ‘수어’ 가사 중 심해의 블루와 창공의 푸름을 넘나드는 음악. 발표하는 곡마다 듣는이에게 짙은 위로의 손길을 건네왔던 블루램이 그들의 첫 EP 신보 밤을 발매했다. 앨범엔 선공개 곡이었던 ‘our’를 비롯하여 총 다섯 곡이 수록됐다. 블루램의 첫 목소리를 되짚어보자. 보컬 호선과 사운드 엔지니어 재영의 가내수공업으로 탄생한 곡 ‘늑대’가 네이버 뮤지션리그 페이지에 공개됐을 때, 노래를 듣는이들은 블루램이 ‘양’이라는 것을 순간 잊었다. 동화에서도 현실에서도 늑대는 양을 해치는 존재이지 않은가? ‘어떻게 양이 늑대의 고독을 노래할 수 있어?’라는 자연스러운 물음에 보컬 호선은 쓸쓸한 하울링으로 대답했었다. ‘늑대’ 이후 블루램은 크게 두 방향으로 음악 영역을 구축해나갔다. ‘Blind Side’와 ‘밤, 별’은 혼자인 이들에게 조심스럽게 다가가는 음악이었다. 보컬 호선이 인터뷰에서 말한 것처럼, ‘이불 속에서 혼자 듣기 좋은 음악’들이다. 또한 ‘너’에 대한 곡들이다. 또 다른 줄기는 ‘늑대’, ‘Blue’ 같은 곡에서 확인할 수 있다. 여기엔 위로보다는 자기 정체성에 대한 내용이 담겼다. 양인 자신들이 왜 늑대의 울음소리를 내야 하는지 그리고 그들의 이름이 왜 ‘푸른’ 양이어야 하는지, 밴드는 위의 두 곡을 빌려 설명했다. 말하자면 ‘나’에 대한 곡들이다. 다섯 곡을 꾸려 발표한 EP 밤에서 블루램은 ‘우리’를 노래했다. 단조의 클린 기타와 보컬로 구성된 첫 트랙 ‘하루살이’가 잔잔하게 흐르며 이야기는 시작된다. 곡에는 밴드 특유의 우울한 감성이 짙게 녹아있다. 태어남과 동시에 사라져가는 존재인 ‘하루살이’를 노래하며, 블루램이 외롭고 쓸쓸한 한 인물을 제시하는 듯하다. 이어지는 트랙인 ‘수어’는 ‘하루살이’의 연주 패턴을 그대로 받아, 장조로 끌어올리며 시작된다. 보컬 호선의 우울한 목소리가 이 곡에서만큼은 밝게 느껴지는 진기한 경험을 할 수 있다. 곡 후반부의 코러스도 깊은 슬픔에 빠진 ‘너’에게 ‘나’는 함께라면 모두 괜찮아질 것이란 위로를 건넨다. 타이틀 곡인 ‘아무도 이해할 수 없는 우리의 밤’은 ‘잔잔한 도입부 이후 서서히 절정으로 전개’됐던 그동안의 다른 곡들과는 달리 시작부터 당당하다. 이 곡에 이르러서 비로소 ‘우리’가 된 너와 나는 목소리에 힘을 실어 말할 수 있게 된다. 온전히 서로가 될 수 없음에도 불구하고 ‘다 이해한다’며 가식적인 위로를 건네는 세상에 그들은 외친다. 우리의 밤이 이대로 이어지게 내버려 두라고. 밴드 블루램의 공식 페이지엔 ‘당신과 나의 푸름’이라는 소개 문구가 있다. 여기서 엿볼 수 있듯 블루램은 ‘혼자의 음악보다는 함께의 음악’을 지향하는 팀이다. 별의 홀로 귀가하는 쓸쓸한 발걸음이 EP 앨범 밤 마지막 트랙에 가선 함께 추는 춤으로 번졌다. 첫 EP 발매라는 큰 걸음을 내딛은 밴드 블루램. 그들이 들려주는 음악은 이제부터가 시작이다. 앞으로도 그들이 어떤 범상치 않은 음악을 들려줄지 기대된다. - Credit, Thanks to.. Producer – Blue lamb Composed, Lyrics – 김호선 Guitar – 김호선 Bass – 정환규 Drums – 김민규 Recording & Mixing Engineer – 한재영 (except ‘track 4’ Recorded by 한재영, 최한빈) Mastering Engineer – 강승희 at Sonic Korea Photography – 노현래 at 스튜디오 신록 Album Design – 이아림 - Unlike other songs of the past, which had a calm introduction and gradually reaching to a peak, the title song "Our night who No One Understand" is rhythmic. you and I finally became 'we' when we wrote this song. even though they cannot completely understand each other, they shout to the world which gives them hypocritical worlds of consolation. let us keep our night as it is now. ■ More about Blue Lamb https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDcYLh-D0PlZ9Zit8UAB0UA https://www.facebook.com/bandbluelamb/ Categoría:Vídeos